Iscariote: ¡Día del amor y la amistad!
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Maxwell, Heinkel, Yumiko y Anderson vivirán juntos un ¿Esplendoroso? 14 de Febrero ¿Sobrevivirán a estar juntos en tan empalagosa fecha?... ¡ARRIBA CAPITULO 2!
1. ¿Divertirme yo solito?

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada relacionado con Hellsing me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es robar una sonrisa.

**Nota importante**: Heinkel y Yumiko son personajes exclusivos de Hellsing (lo escribo para quienes únicamente conozcan el anime y no piensen que invente un par de MarySue). En el manga son personajes bien definidos, cómicos, sangrientos y fanáticos religiosos del catolicismo. Características de ellas:

Heinkel es mujer, viste como si fuera sacerdote y carga dos pistolas que dispara al mismo tiempo (sus facciones cuando enloquece me recuerdan mucho a Seras Victoria cuando se comporta como vampiro) y Yumiko Takegi es una monja asesina de clase berserker (como ambivalente, por un lado muy amable y en el extremo contrario su otra personalidad es una fanática religiosa y tan demente como Anderson). Ambas subordinadas obedientes de Maxwell.

Para mayores referencias descarga aquí: _manga(punto)chuxs(punto)com(diagonal)hellsing(punto)htm _los capítulos donde aparecen:

-En el tomo 1 después del capitulo 6 como un capitulo extra (el capitulo 7) dedicado exclusivamente a Iscariote

-En el tomo 2 después del capitulo 6 como un capitulo extra (el capitulo 7) dedicado exclusivamente a Iscariote y;

-En el tomo 3 después del capitulo 6 como un capitulo extra (el capitulo 7) dedicado exclusivamente a Iscariote...

A como me gusta poner a leer a la gente wuaja,ja,ja! Como verán no hay pierde ;)

* * *

**ISCARIOTE: DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD**

**Capitulo Primero:... ¿Divertirme yo solito?**

Vaticano 13 de Febrero de 2006, 21:00 H

Con su sonrisa grande, retorcida y perversa, Maxwell escribe extasiado una lista de las próximas ejecuciones que le encomendaría a Heinkel y Yumiko. De pronto alguien toca por fuera la puerta de su despacho, sacándolo bruscamente de su concentración. Enojado por la inoportuna interrupción Maxwell ordena con mala gana que pase.

-¡Adelante!- grita enojado Maxwell desde su escritorio, cómodamente sentado en su ostentosa silla.

Para inmediatamente ponerse azul del susto porque su visitante era el Padre Reynaldo, el religioso superior cuya firma autorizaba los cheques de su sueldo y los costoso viáticos de Heinkel, Yumiko y Anderson.

-¡Padre Reynaldo! Es un honor verdadero recibirlo- menciona embobado Maxwell, dejando rápidamente su silla para acercarse hasta él y estrecharle ambas manos al religioso.

-Maxwell, déjate de lambisconería- pronuncia con seriedad el Padre Reynaldo después del enérgico apretón de manos.

Maxwell hizo como que no oyó.

-¿A que debo su visita?- pregunta desganado Maxwell con curiosidad.

-Quiero saber lo que has hecho durante toda la tarde, porque no es normal que tu asiento este vacío en el comedor- comenta intrigado el Padre Reynaldo, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Después de confesar su ligera sospecha, el Padre Reynaldo caminó hasta la silla de Maxwell para seguidamente ocuparla. Maxwell no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento en una pequeña silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Qué estas tramando ahora, Enrico Maxwell?- pregunta directamente el Padre Reynaldo, recargando las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos.

Pero Maxwell no se intimido con la sutil acusación, por sentirse satisfecho con la lista de ejecuciones que había escrito durante horas.

-Sí posa sus ojos sobre las hojas amarillas delante de usted, conocerá mí nuevo proyecto- responde contento Maxwell, sonriendo como un diablo y cruzando ágilmente las piernas.

El Padre Reynaldo hizo caso a la sugerencia.

"División XIII Iscariote: Listado de Ejecuciones Indispensables del Vaticano" por el Padre Maxwell.

Luego de leer el encabezado de la primera hoja, el Padre Reynaldo bastante sorprendido sujetó el compilado de 21 hojas amarillas y comenzó a hojearlo sin detenerse. Y en la última página se detuvo para leerla con detenimiento.

-Sadam Husseim, Osama Bin Laden, Dalai Lama… ¿Dalai Lama?... ¡Maxwell!- grita disgustado el Padre Reynaldo –El Dalai Lama respeta públicamente la presencia del Papa como representante de San Pedro en la tierra ¿Por qué lo incluiste en tu lista?-

Torciendo un poco los labios, Maxwell se saboreaba la respuesta.

-Porque con su muerte, también morirá la moral de la comunidad Tibetana… Asia desde hace más de 5,000 años antes de Cristo, es influenciada por las sectas budistas, hinduistas y tibetanas. Sí eliminamos al Dalai Lama actual y a todos sus sucesores, podremos iniciar a través de la poderosa China una nueva colonización de la Iglesia Católica- responde satisfecho Maxwell con la mirada perturbada.

-Maxwell, piensas en todo- menciona complacido el Padre Reynaldo -Pero ¿Por qué también tienes anotado a Mel Gibson?-

-¡Ese maldito no quiere pagarnos los derechos comerciales de la imagen de Jesucristo!- responde eufórico Maxwell abriendo y cerrando los manos como un desquiciado.

El Padre Reynaldo lo pensó un poco, tosió discretamente y paciente dijo:

-Borra a Mel Gibson del puesto 548- agregando con solemnidad – Reescríbelo en la primera línea-

-¿Antes de Integra Wingates Hellsing?- pregunta aturdido Maxwell.

-¡Por supuesto! Wingates Hellsing será protestante y sobretodo odiosa ¡Pero lo que Mel Gibson hace contra el Vaticano no tiene perdón de Dios!- responde con rabia el Padre Reynaldo, poniéndose de pie con un salto, golpeando con ambos puños las superficie del escritorio- ¡Maxwell te autorizo todas las ejecuciones del listado! Y pondré al servicio de la División XIII de Iscariote todos los recursos necesarios-

Maxwell casi lloró de la felicidad.

-Mañana mismo Heinkel y Yumiko habrán llegado a Norteamérica- dice muy emocionado Maxwell.

Pero su radiante sonrisa se borró instantáneamente cuando notó como el Padre Reynaldo suspendió de repente la respiración y buscaba desesperado con la mirada la puerta de salida.

-Tendrá que ser hasta pasado mañana- menciona aparentando fortaleza el Padre Reynaldo y disimuladamente comienza a escabullirse de la oficina de Maxwell.

No obstante, Maxwell fácilmente lo pescó de la sotana.

-¿Por qué no mañana?- pregunta fríamente Maxwell, endureciendo la mandíbula y ojos de perturbado.

Por la inyección urgente de adrenalina, el Padre Reynaldo recordó que era el jefe de Maxwell.

-Porque les autorice libre el día de mañana- responde furioso el Padre Reynaldo, logrando que Maxwell recuperará la compostura.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta resentido Maxwell como si le pudieran brotar lágrimas de los ojos.

El Padre Reynaldo suspiro fastidiado.

-Para que descansaran- responde con hastío el Padre Reynaldo.

-¿Descansar?… ¿Ellas?… ¿De que!- grita histérico Maxwell con un tic en el ojo- ¡Si todo lo que hacen es divertirse haciendo masacres y destruyendo todo!-

El Padre Reynaldo se quedo pensativo.

-Heinkel y Yumiko independientemente de su excelente labor como agentes Iscariote, también son mujeres jóvenes que necesitan divertirse para conservar la salud mental que les queda- responde complaciente el Padre Reynaldo.

Maxwell gruñó.

-Divertirse ese par... ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta que son incapaces de estar juntas sin proponerse matar a nadie?- responde agriado Maxwell.

Sin embargo, el Padre Reynaldo tenía plena confianza de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

-Calma Maxwell, calma… Ellas solamente festejarán el día del Amor y la Amistad como cualquier jovenzuela- dice con serenidad el Padre Reynaldo, sonriendo mucho y sin darse cuenta que Maxwell no le prestaba atención por ocuparse viendo la ventana – Además, ambas me prometieron que no matarían ni un pagano chiquito-

Varios segundos después.

-¿Qué ya tan rápido otra vez será 14 de Febrero?- pregunta distraído Maxwell, perdiéndose del tema.

Confundido con la reacción apagada de Maxwell, el Padre Reynaldo piensa en una inmediata solución.

-¿Por qué no pospones tu lista de ejecuciones y descansas también mañana?- pregunta generoso el Padre Reynaldo, convencido que únicamente el Papa era más listo que él –Te sentará maravillosamente relajarte y podrás divertirte todo el día-

No obstante, Maxwell no tomó con agrado el ofrecimiento.

-No imagino como podría divertirme yo solo un día entero- responde molesto Maxwell, arrugando la frente.

Más el Padre Reynaldo no iba a permitir que nadie lo contraviniera.

-Podrías aprovechar que mañana como cada quince días, el Padre Anderson visita el Vaticano- sugiere entusiasmado el Padre Reynaldo, que al no obtener una respuesta positiva de Maxwell opta por obligarlo- Avisare mañana temprano al Padre Anderson que ustedes juntos, saldrán a divertirse como buenos amigo-

-¿Y si mejor salimos Heinkel, Yumiko, Anderson y yo, como inseparables camaradas a comer helado y asistimos al cine?- pregunta con sarcasmo Maxwell, fingiendo que contemplaba emocionado el techo de su despacho para prontamente, burlarse una vez más de la propuesta –O mejor aún, me encamino descalzo al zoológico de Roma y me arrojo dentro de la jaula de los leones amarrado de la cintura con 15 kilos de bistec-

El Padre Reynaldo no se dejo impresionar con la blasfemia de Maxwell.

-¡Decidido! Mis cuatro mejores elementos convivirán juntos durante 24 horas hasta que estrechen juntos lazos de amistad tan pesados como la sangre- advirtió severamente el Padre Reynaldo, satisfecho con la sentencia que acababa de imponerle a Maxwell.

_Continuará… _

_¿Maxwell en verdad no quería estar solo el 14/02?... ¿Se podrá divertir con sus dulces cariñoamigos?... ¿Dejaran un rastro de sangre por todo el paseo?... ¿Mataran a Mel Gibson?_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_¡Que guapos estamos!_

_

* * *

_

Saludos a todos!

Mi primer fanfic de Hellsing y espero no sea el último. Me anime a escribirlo porque en esta sección leí cosas preciosas pero no leí en español nada específico sobre Iscariote, que es un parte de Hellsing que me encanta.

Espero les haya gustado por que habrá más.

Hasta la próxima!

Último conteo: 15 hits y dos reviews! Soy tan feliz T-T


	2. ¡Que guapos estamos!

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada relacionado con Hellsing me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es robar una sonrisa.

**Nota importante**: Heinkel y Yumiko son personajes exclusivos de Hellsing (lo escribo para quienes únicamente conozcan el anime y no piensen que invente un par de MarySue). En el manga son personajes bien definidos, cómicos, sangrientos y fanáticos religiosos del catolicismo. Características de ellas:

Heinkel es mujer, viste como si fuera sacerdote y carga dos pistolas que dispara al mismo tiempo (sus facciones cuando enloquece me recuerdan mucho a Seras Victoria cuando se comporta como vampiro) y Yumiko Takegi es una monja asesina de clase berserker (como ambivalente, por un lado muy amable y en el extremo contrario su otra personalidad es una fanática religiosa y tan demente como Anderson). Ambas subordinadas obedientes de Maxwell.

* * *

**ISCARIOTE: DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD**

**Capitulo Segundo:... ¡Que guapos estamos!**

Vaticano 14 de Febrero de 2006, 07:00 H

Sentadas sobre la orilla de la fuente en la Plaza del Obelisco en la Santa Sede, Yumiko miraba estremecida como Heinkel perdía la paciencia. Súbitamente Heinkel se puso de pie con un salto.

-¡Maldición!- grita disgustada Heinkel, pisoteando enérgicamente el piso.

-¡Heinkel no maldigas dentro de los terrenos sagrados de Dios!- menciona ofendida la dulce Yumiko, entrelazando temerosa los dedos de ambas manos.

No obstante que esa no era su conducta habitual, Heinkel continuaba muy molesta.

-Es que…Yo deseaba comportarme como cualquier chica italiana, por lo menos este día del año y con el Padre Maxwell y el Padre Anderson, no podré cumplir lo mejor que tenía planeado para hoy- responde dolida Heinkel, sospechando que era culpa de Maxwell que ellos dos las acompañarán al paseo.

Yumiko puso una expresión de terror en su rostro y se lanzo contra Heinkel.

-¡Acaso ibas a acostarte con el primero que vieras!- grita histérica Yumiko, sujetando de los hombros a Heinkel y zarandeándola desesperada - ¡Dónde quedo tu voto de castidad!-

-¡Yumiko, déjame en paz que estas equivocada!- responde gravemente indignada Heinkel –Mis planes son algo mucho mejor-

Yumiko dejo de sujetarla para quedársele viendo intrigada y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

-Hummm… Sino era eso ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer que el Padre Maxwell y el Padre Anderson no puedan estar de acuerdo?- pregunta con curiosidad la tierna Yumiko.

Cerrando los ojos, Heinkel suspiro con pesadez.

-Comprar toda la tarde ropa interior- responde sin ánimo Heinkel.

-¿En Victoria's Secrets?- pregunta con mucho interés Yumiko, poniéndosele temblorosos los ojos.

Heinkel desilusionada afirmo agitando repetidamente su cabeza de arriba-abajo, con una lágrima columpiándose en un ojo.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- grita contenta Yumiko, dando infantiles saltos sobre su lugar –Todo el año he ahorrado la mitad de mi sueldo para actualizar mi guardarropa intima en esa tienda… ¡Sería mi gran oportunidad!-

-¿Y como nos desharemos del Padre Maxwell y el Padre Anderson?- pregunta entusiasmada Heinkel creyendo que Yumiko por sus deseos de asistir a la misma tienda, sería cómplice de un doble homicidio.

Sin pensarlo un poco, Yumiko le tiro una bomba a Heinkel en la cara.

-No haremos "nada"… Ellos pueden acompañarnos- responde convencida Yumiko, sin darse cuenta que su respuesta dejo temblando de frío a Heinkel.

-¿Estas pensando con claridad!... ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que el Padre Maxwell y el Padre Anderson, los dos hombres más tradicionalistas de nuestra Iglesia sean capaces de acompañarnos a Victoria's Secrets?- grita trastornada Heinkel, sacudiendo frenéticamente a Yumiko por los hombros- ¡Pensara que tratamos de seducirlos, nos echaran de Iscariote, el Papa nos excomulgará y viviremos como vulgares mercenarias para no morir de hambre en un callejón!-

No obstante, a lo razonable que parecía la reflexión de Heinkel, Yumiko continuaba creyendo en su lógica. Cuando Henkel la soltó, la miró detenidamente esperando una convincente explicación.

-Yo lo creo posible- responde paciente Yumiko, acomodándose el cabello que se había enredado con el zarandeo –Vivimos en Europa, donde la tolerancia entre géneros es más común que en cualquier otra parte del mundo y ellos, son dos hombre europeos aunque jóvenes también de edad madura. Así que no creo, pueda ofenderlos el hecho que nos acompañen-

Aunque desconfiaba de la capacidad reflexiva de su compañera, Heinkel por su propia felicidad decidió verlo de la misma manera.

-Si tu lo crees y ellos son lo suficientemente comprensivos y modernos- menciona resignada Heinkel, mirando al cielo temiéndose lo peor –Eso haremos…-

Pero sus ojos, comenzaban a reflejar un brillo siniestro.

-¡Ajá!- murmura alegre Yumiko, esbozando una enternecedora sonrisa.

-Porque ellos querrán acompañarnos- dice encendida en ánimos Heinkel.

-¡Si!- asegura felizmente Yumiko, alzando los brazos y sonriendo como mensa.

-¡Y no se quejarán, enojarán u ofenderán porque son europeos!- menciona como desquiciada Heinkel, cerrando endemoniada un puño a la altura de sus ojos.

-¡Eso!- afirma confiada Yumiko, creyendo que todo se desarrollaría a favor de ellas.

-¡Y si no quieren…- amenaza con aspecto monstruoso Heinkel -Pediremos la ayuda de Yumie y santo asunto arreglado…-

-¡Exacto!... Ella también necesita comprarse ropa interior con urgencia- responde regocijada Yumiko, con una gota de sudor atravesando su frente.

Mientras juntas festejaban su futuro éxito en la total demencia, junto a ellas apareció el Padre Maxwell con semblante sombrío, inmaculadamente vestido como cualquier civil usando un pantalón khaki, camisa manga larga en tono azul claro, zapatos y cinturón café, el cabello recogido como de costumbre y sus anteojos. No llevaba puesto su rosario y si, la mirada perversa de todos los días.

-¡Buenos días Padre Maxwell!- saluda cordialmente Yumiko con su mirada amable haciendo reverencia, estremeciendo a Heinkel que no lo había visto llegar.

Maxwell correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada y se mantuvo de pie junto a ellas sin pronunciar palabra. No obstante, discretamente las miraba de reojo en lo que esperaba la llegada de Anderson, sintiéndose un poco asombrado puesto que no las pudo reconocer hasta que se acerco y las descubrió hablando de Yumie.

Pues Heinkel traía puesto un jeans estrecho, top tanker negro y ajustada, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, bolso de hombro en piel de color negro y cinturón del mismo tono con hebilla muy fina y sus inseparables gafas para el sol. Tampoco portaba su rosario. Yumiko vestía más conservadora y aniñada, usaba un primaveral vestido amarillo que medía hasta la rodilla, de tirantes muy finos, sandalias blancas, un discreto bolso blanco de mano, un pequeño broche en forma de girasol en el cabello y como Maxwell, tampoco había olvidado sus anteojos y también, dejo su rosario en casa.

Ambas chicas tenían únicamente los labios pintados de rosa coral y estaban exquisitamente perfumadas.

-¿Nunca nos había visto bien?- pregunta incomoda Heinkel, cruzándose de brazos -¿O acaba de conocernos?-

Maxwell se dio media vuelta para ignorarla completamente. Henkel se molesto y también lo ignoró, no obstante al desagradable silencio Yumiko era feliz.

-Padre Maxwell, cuando el Padre Reynaldo nos citó ayer por la noche y nos informó que usted y el Padre Anderson nos acompañarían, imaginé que ambos vendrían al paseo vistiendo sus túnicas negras- comenta campante Yumiko, mirando detenidamente como un hombre bien parecido, muy alto vestido de pantalón gris y camisa negra cuello sport, cinturón y zapatos oscuros se aproximaba pacíficamente.

-Cuando me ordenan divertirme con paseos triviales, no profano la santidad de mi túnica- responde cortante Maxwell, con la vista fija en la fuente.

-¿No será que con la sotana es imposible que atraiga la miradas de las chicas bellas?- menciona con mordacidad Heinkel, contemplado detenidamente la torre de la Plaza del Obelisco.

La sutil acusación toma por sorpresa a Maxwell.

-¡Heinkel! Te exijo respeto- contesta escandalizado Maxwell, anhelando ahorcarla -Jamás sugieras otra vez ¡Tal absurdo!-

-¡Padre Anderson! Muy buenos días ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?- saluda educadamente Yumiko, ofreciendo de nuevo su acostumbrada pero estilizada reverencia japonesa.

Heinkel y Maxwell sintieron mojarse con agua congelada y lentamente, voltearon su atención hacia el lugar donde Yumiko miraba entretenida.

-Demasiado tranquilo, hermana Yumiko- responde amistosamente Anderson, asintiendo con la cabeza el saludo y sin portar su rosario –Pero este paseo, me tiene algo impresionado…Aunque no dudo que todo resultara acertadamente-

Tras oír esas palabras Yumiko y Heinkel sintieron un profundo escalofrío en la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Maxwell tosió para hacerse presente.

-A todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa… Obviando eso, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien, así que no demoremos más y comencemos- comenta con aparente afecto Maxwell, comenzado andar hacia el estacionamiento de la Santa Sede.

Al mismo tiempo y caminando varios pasos detrás de Maxwell y Anderson, Heinkel y Yumiko murmuraban entre si como dos colégialas.

-Una cosa es el padre Maxwell porque lo vemos todos los días, pero al Padre Anderson lo estoy viendo y casi no lo reconozco- murmura con discreción Heinkel, examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Si, es que luce completamente diferente sin su túnica- responde emocionada Yumiko con sospechoso agrado -Heinkel…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Crees que Padre Anderson es atractivo?-

-¡Qué demonios me estas sugiriendo!- grita histérica Heinkel con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas -¡Yo no sé si esta guapo o no el Padre Anderson!-

Sus gritos fueron tan escandalosos, que retumbaron en los oídos de Maxwell y Anderson, que enojados se detuvieron sólo para voltear a mirarlas con desprecio.

-¡Par de idiotas!... ¡Dejen de cuchichear a espaldas de Anderson!... ¡Respeten!- le grita ofendido Maxwell, apuntándolas con un dedo.

Después de callarlas, Maxwell profundamente enojado y Anderson ligeramente molesto, continuaron su camino.

-¿Henkel?- pregunta dudosa Yumiko.

Pero Heinkel se hizo la desentendida porque ya llevaba a cuestas tres problemas con Maxwell.

-¡Henkel!- grita obsesionada Yumiko.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunta impaciente Heinkel.

-Cuándo eras niña ¿Alguna ocasión tuviste el sueño de casarte y tener una familia?- pregunta indecisa Yumiko con apariencia conmovida.

Heinkel pensó la respuesta un instante.

_-Insertar recuerdos de Heinkel-_

Vemos de espalda una niña de aproximadamente 9 años que usa un vestido blanco de algodón, en la cabeza trae puesta una servilleta blanca, con una mano sujeta una margarita recién cortada y con la otra sostiene la mano de un niño de similar edad, vestido con un enorme saco negro sobre su short azul, frente a ellos esta la pequeña Wolfe Heinkel vistiendo la camisa negra manga larga de su papa, con una Biblia en la mano… Y casándolos en el nombre de Dios.

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

-No- responde convencida Heinkel con voz segura -Siempre quise ser de utilidad para Dios ¿Por qué sacas el tema?-

-Pensaba que éramos iguales- responde enredada Yumiko, dejando confundida a Heinkel pero sobretodo con desconfianza -Hasta los 18 creí posible casarme y tener hijos… Un año después descubrí que mi camino, era dedicar mi vida a Dios y jamás me arrepentiré. Pero este día es lo más parecido al paseo que nunca hice con algún chico apuesto-

Henkel quedo malamente sorprendida con la inesperada confesión. Sencillamente no podía digerirla.

-Entonces… Este día disfrútalo- dice con mesura Heinkel, tomando bruscamente a Yumiko por la barbilla –Disfrútalo "inocentemente" hermana Yumiko…-

Y después de advertirla, Heinkel la soltó. Yumiko trago saliva.

-Te juro que así haré- responde con miedo Yumiko porque Heinkel, la había achicado con una mirada aterradora, similar a la que tienen Enrico Maxwell y Alexander Anderson.

-¿Podrían caminar más lento?- grita fastidiado Maxwell, de pie junto a Anderson que también se había detenido porque Heinkel y Yumiko estaban demasiado alejadas de ellos.

Ellas, muy calladas apresuraron su paso hasta alcanzarlos. Una vez cerca de Maxwell y Anderson, Yumiko en afán de recuperar la calma intenta deshacerse de una duda.

-¿Dónde iremos primero?- pregunta finamente Yumiko, rascándose sutilmente una mejilla.

-A desayunar- responde ansioso Maxwell sin pedirle opinión a nadie –Iremos al Café Ale Bianche-

-¿Al Café Ale Bianche?- preguntan impactadas Heinkel y Yumiko, tomándose de las manos para apoyarse mutuamente ante tremenda sorpresa. Olvidándose por completa del sutil altercado.

Maxwell las miro, como quien ve una mosca antes de golpearla con un periódico.

-A menos que seas el Papa es imposible desayunar ahí- comenta extrañada Heinkel, sospechando que Maxwell estaba ilusionándolas sin ninguna derecho.

-Si digo que ahí desayunaremos, confiaran en que así sea- contesta con resentimiento Maxwell.

Y sus palabras, persuadieron hábilmente a Yumiko. Anderson como desconocía la situación, sabiamente permanecería callado.

-De cualquier forma ¿Será que nosotras con el miserable sueldo que nos pagas podremos costear ahí un desayuno?- pregunta descortésmente Heinkel, imaginando como el dinero que había ahorrado durante meses para comprar en Victoria's Secrets se iría en un desayuno.

-No podrás un solo marco- responde agriado Maxwell, cerrando las manos en puños.

-¡El padre Maxwell invitará el desayuno!- grita emocionada Yumiko, con estrellas en los ojos.

-Estas errando Yumiko… no será así- menciona acalorado Maxwell, doblando hacia arriba las mangas de su camisa para refrescarse un poco.

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa de otra indicación, pero Maxwell nunca había sido del tipo que daba detalladas explicaciones que consideraba no venían al caso. Reacomodo su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y miro detenidamente la entrada del estacionamiento.

-¡Andando!- ordena con rectitud Maxwell, urdiendo un descabellado plan – ¡Con un paso al frente quien venga armado!-

-¿Con que tipo de arma?- pregunta mortificada Yumiko, un paso adelante de Heinkel, Maxwell y Anderson.

Maxwell se pego en la cara con la mano.

-De cualquier tipo, Yumiko- responde decepcionado Maxwell, recordando con rabia la cara del Padre Reynaldo.

De pronto, la quijada se le va al suelo cuando Heinkel y Anderson, se alinearon con Yumiko.

-¿Anderson?- murmura desconsolado Maxwell, con lo brazos colgando sin ninguna gracia en los costados de su cuerpo -¿Por qué tú me haces esto? Es un paseo normal…-

-Es mejor estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad- responde confiado Anderson, con una admirable expresión devota.

-Quizás tengas razón…- dice con resignación Maxwell enderezando su espalda, cuando inmediatamente se dirige contra Yumiko y Heinkel -¿Qué ustedes dos no le habían jurado al Padre Reynaldo que no matarían ningún pagano?-

Heinkel torció placenteramente los labios y Yumiko, rió gratamente.

-Lo hicimos pero eso no nos impide herirlo de gravedad- responde con lúgubre sinceridad Heinkel esbozando una siniestra sonrisa –Si el bastardo muere, será porque no pudo recuperarse de sus heridas-

Alargando sutilmente la boca, Anderson quedo satisfecho con la explicación de Heinkel y Yumiko respaldo la atrevida respuesta con un cabeceo.

-Que inteligentes- comenta orgulloso Maxwell, posando en su cara una disimulada sonrisa -Ojala así fueran el resto del año, pero aclaremos el futuro antes de irnos. Si van a "herir" un pagano sean rápidos, háganlo en completa discreción y que sea en diferentes calles… Si se trata de eliminar un gouhl, vampiro o cualquier otra criatura, las reglas son las mismas ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-

-Si…- respondieron complacidos al unísono.

Y para sus adentro, Maxwell saboreó como desquiciado la sangrienta respuesta.

_Continuará… _

_¿Por qué ninguno lleva su rosario consigo?... ¿Por que Maxwell esta parece llevar tanta prisa por desayunar?… ¿Cómo pagarán la cuenta del Café Ale Bianche?... ¿Anderson y Maxwell serán lo suficientemente "europeos" para entrar en Victoria's Secrets?_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_Me asustan tus cariños _

* * *

Hola!

Espero este también les haya gustado por que ya mero termino el tercer capitulo. Creo que dentro de tres días publicaré el otro, pero no olviden dejar reviews que son mi motivación principal.

**Café Ale Bianche: **Café Alas Blancas.

A las personas gentiles que dejaron reviews:

_Nadilius Weasley de Diethel:_ Espero hayas recibido la detallada (je,je!) explicación que mande a tu correo, pero como no uso mucho esa tecnología por si las cochinas moscas escribí una pequeña reseña acerca de Heinkel y Yumiko que aparecerá en la sección de disclaimer de todos los capítulos. Ruego al cielo que no pase desapercibida. La verdad es que se me escapo George W. Bush lastima T.T

_Himperion:_ Como verás ya lo continué. Deseo que te guste el segundo capitulo, sino es de tu agrado por favor házmelo saber que yo agradezco críticas y sugerencias ¿Alucard e Integra en picnic?... ¿Integra comiendo caviar en una galleta y Alucard succionando con popote una bolsita de Medical Blood? Es una buena imagen ;)

_Ripunker:_ Pues continuado esta, un capítulo más pero ese es el propósito. Aunque yo deseo igual que tu continuarlo hasta concluirlo dentro de poco. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Por cierto que bonito diseño tiene tu comentario.

_Rhian Malory:_ Yo también te amo! Je, je! ¬¬ ¿Te sigue pareciendo entretenido el fanfic? Si… Fíjate que yo también ansiaba un fanfic exclusivamente de Iscariote pero en español, porque en inglés hay unos buenísimos. Ojala un día me ponga a traducir uno que me pareció el mejor de todos y estoy segura que cuando lo lea más gente, habrán más adictos a Iscariote ¡Somos pocos T.T!

Hasta la próxima!

Último conteo: 33 hits 4 reviews y continuo siendo muy feliz T-T


End file.
